Ángel de la guarda
by Nia Beilschmidt Bodt
Summary: "Hay veces que, por mucho que cueste algo, hay que hacerlo." Eso mismo pensó Jean días después de la muerte de su mejor amigo. Aún que, en realidad, el no lo sabía, pero Marco en cierto modo seguía a su lado.


Parecía un día cualquiera, soleado, sin mucho ajetreo y bastante tranquilo, aún que para alguien iba a ser uno de sus peores días… Podría haberlo clasificado como el peor si no lo hubiera pasado claramente ya. El rubio caminaba mucho más abstraído de lo normal, y parecía estar nervioso, muy nervioso. Iba hacia la casa de su compañero Marco. La verdad, es que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber como era, si, él ya le había descrito, mas o menos, como era, como pasó su infancia allí, como eran sus padres… pero quería verlo con sus propios ojos… aún que hubiera preferido ir por otros motivos.

Iba a casa de Marco, si, pero sin Marco. O eso creía él. Es cierto que ya había muerto, ya no había nada para dar marcha atrás y remediarlo, no estaba físicamente presente, eso lo sabía de sobra. Lo que no sabía es que él aún continuaba a su lado cada día.

_El moreno vio de un momento a otro, sin saber como, su cuerpo tendido en el suelo. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo es posible… que me esté viendo a mi mismo… muerto…?" Era lo que no podía parar de preguntarse una y otra vez el chico mientras se observaba de arriba a abajo, acentuando la parte de su cuerpo que faltaba. Ese momento solo lo pudo hacer la voz de Jean a su derecha, el cual miraba el cadáver, inmóvil, casi sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. Parecía asustado, y a decir verdad el moreno también lo estaba._

– _Hey J-Jean… ¿Sabes que está pasando…? – Se giró hacia él. Este parecía que no se había enterado ni siquiera de su presencia. – ¿Jean…? ¿Puedes oí-…? –_

– _¿T-Tú…? ¿Eres…? – El rubio seguía mirando el cadáver del moreno, sin apartar la vista de él._

– _¡Jean! ¡Estoy aquí! – El más alto mueve las manos un poco a por lados, intentando llamarle la atención hasta que consigue que mire. – ¡Por fin! ¿Es que n-…? – _

– _¿Sabes quien es? – Dijo una voz tras el chico más alto, haciendo que se girase hasta ver a una mujer tras él._

– _Marco… Bodt… – Contestó el rubio, volviendo a mirar el cadáver y luego hacia delante._

_El moreno rápido se dio cuenta de que su compañero era incapaz de verle, y parece que la mujer de atrás tampoco. Era como si no existiera, incluso ponían ver a través de su cuerpo, como si no hubiera nada, como si el chico no estuviera ahí, entre ellos dos. _

Tal vez su cuerpo quedara inerte, pero su alma aún tenía algo pendiente. No podía dejar aún a Jean. Inconscientemente se convirtió en su ángel de la guarda.

Ya el rubio frente a la puerta de la casa tragó saliva y alzó la mano, dispuesto a tocar. Mientras tanto, el moreno se encontraba revoloteando a su lado, observándole y acercándose un poco a él. – Jean, tranquilo. Puedes hacerlo. – Sabía que el no podía oírle, pero, de alguna manera sabía que al rubio le ayudaba que hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

Con bastante nerviosismo, tocó un par de veces la puerta con firmeza. Después de unos segundos una mujer sonriente abrió la puerta rápidamente.

– ¡¿Marco…?! – La madre el moreno miró al chico con una pizca de esperanza en los ojos hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era su Marco.

El moreno no pudo evitar tragar saliva y posar los pies en el suelo. Mientras tanto Jean hizo el saludo de honor, mirando a la mujer a los ojos. – M-Marco B-Bodt… –

Antes de que dijera nada la mujer rompió a llorar ante él, dejándose caer en aquel chico. Al moreno le rompió el alma ver a su madre llorar de esa manera. Nunca se perdonaría en la vida hacerla echo llorar. Sabía que realmente no fue su culpa, pero aún así se sentía culpable.

– Madre… – Avanzó hasta ponerse al lado de su compañero y hacer el saludo junto a él. – No morí en vano… Arriesgué mi vida para salvar la suya… – Volvió a tragar saliva. – Él… Es capaz de salvar a la humanidad… –

El rubio fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas y bajar la cara. – N-No sabemos… el motivo d-de su muerte… – Sollozó un par de veces antes de apretar la mano contra su pecho.

– Madre… confío en esta persona. –

– L-Lo siento tanto… Y-Yo… É-Él… M-Me salvó… – El nudo en su garganta cada vez se acentuaba más, tanto como sus lágrimas.

Después de notificar aquella fatídica noticia, el rubio volvió a coger rumbo hacia donde estaban los demás, y por supuesto, el moreno le acompañó.

Uno con las alas de la libertad, el escudo de las tropas de reconocimiento, otro con las alas de su alma, las cuales protegerían lo único que le hacía luchar por lo que de verdad valía la pena en el mundo incluso después de morir.


End file.
